Continue work in the testing of radiosensitivity and DNA repair in skin fibroblasts obtained from patients known to be at high risk of cancer. The Contractor will provide technical and professional services to perform in vitro studies. In a supportive role, the Contractor will carry out assays previously developed and refined. The Contractor in the research capacity will engage in the application and analysis of research assays. It is expected that approximately 30 strains will be tested annually for their response to 60Co gamma-ray radiation and to ultraviolet (UV) radiation (254 mm).